DOUBLE THE FUN
by JinkiesScoob
Summary: Twins Charlotte and Zach are new to Tree Hill. How will these two change the dynamics of the group? Where will love blossom? Nathan/OC, Haley/OC, Mouth/OC, Brucas, Jeyton.
1. Chapter 1

**_Howdy, all! My deepest apologies if it's not your cup of tea, but the relationships in my Tree Hill will be different to the show (although I love them dearly). My story's set during the first season, and while I'm going to try and use some of the happenings from the show, some situations will be very different. Again, I'm so sorry if you hate my universe! _**

**_P.S. This is my first fan fic, so please, be gentle!_**

"Ow!" Charlotte gasped, as her thumb sliced down the lip of the cardboard box in front of her. "Damn it!" She cried, sticking her thumb in her mouth and scrunching her nose as the bitter copper taste hit her tongue.

"Language!" her mom scolded from further down the hall.

Charlotte ducked her head, sending her brother an amused look. "Sorry, mom!" she called back, coughing back a giggle.

"What'd you do?" Zach asked, grinning from his place on her stripped bed.

She pawed through her bag looking for a bandaid. "Cardboard cut," she replied and grinned at the confused look on his face. "You know, like a paper cut, but _so_ much worse!"

Zach laughed, his rough voice echoing on her bare walls. "Jesus, Murph, you really can find anything to hurt yourself with, can't you?"

"Shut up," she chuckled, taping the last box closed. She leaned back against the wall, looking around her empty room with a sad smile. "This is it, Z, our last morning in Coveside..."

Her twin smiled, rising from the bed to wrap his arm around his little sister's shoulder. "I know, Murph," he sighed. "But we've gotta go where dad leads. You know this new job is too good for him to pass on."

"I know, I know," she smiled, squeezing his waist before picking up the nearest box. "I'm just trying to wallow in my self pity here."

Zach laughed and grabbed a box before following her out of the room. "Sorry. Wallow away!"

The made their way out to the moving van, where their father and uncle were loading the last of Zach's furniture. "You got everything finished, Charlie?" her dad asked, grabbing the box from her.

"Yep, she replied, wiping her hands on her dirty jeans. "It's just my bed, then the boxes." She grinned as her uncle wrapped his arms around her from behind, stooping to her dismal height to rest his chin on her head.

"Put your bags and boxes of clothing in the back of the pick-up and the rest can go in the van," their mom called from the front door. "C'mon, kids," she clapped her hands at all four of them, "snap to it! We're almost finished, then we can hit the road. It's a six hour drive to Tree Hill and I want to get there while it's still light."

"Yes, dear," their dad chuckled, dropping a kiss to his wife's cheek after bounding up the porch steps.

Kate grinned at his teasing tone, and smacked his shoulder as he passed. "Don't patronise me, Lou. I might make the kids drive down with you as punishment!"

"Hey!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

Jimmy laughed, straightening from his position behind Charlotte. His laughed turned to a groan when his back pulled. "Geez, Charlie, grow a little, would ya? I throw my back out every time I give you a hug!"

Charlotte gasping with mock indignation, smacking her uncle in the stomach. "It's not my fault hoggy over there stole all the height-juice in the womb!"

Zach laughed as they trudged up the steps. "Hey, I'm older. I deserve to be taller..."

"Whatever," she laughed.

It didn't take them long to finish, and Charlie was standing in the front room of what was to become their old house, when her mom called from outside. "Charlie, Zach, get out here, quick!"

Thinking something was wrong, Charlie hurried out the door and down the stairs, Zach hot on her heels, and they stopped, panting slightly, in front of Kate. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Look," Kate smiled, pointing just past Zach's shoulder.

The twins turned, gaping at the mob that was quickly making their way towards the house. Twenty or so of Zach and Charlie's friends were dancing down the street, frantically waving a decorated bed sheet. Aggie, the artist of the group, had painted **_'Farewell, Castle's. Good luck!_'** on the sheet, and it appeared that everyone had signed it. The twins raced towards the crowd, meeting them on the neighbour's driveway. For the next ten minutes, nothing could be heard over the sound of everyone speaking at once, trying to get their goodbye's in before it's too late.

The sound of a horn interrupted the din, and Lou climbed down from the van. "C'mon, kids, you better wrap it up, we've got a way to go..."

Finally, Charlie stood before Aggie, her best friend since kindergarden. As they looked at each other, the thought of the distance that would separate them hit Charlie and she burst into tears. Aggie wrapped her arms around her friend, her own tears streaking her mascara.

"Oh, Charlie. How can I survive without my other half here?!" she sighed, making Charlie cry harder. Aggie held her tighter. "When the night's are clear and the sky's filled with stars, make sure you go to the nearest playground and sit on the swing. I'll be doing the same thing. Those are our nights, remember. They always have been."

"Only you'll be here," Charlie hiccupped, " I'll be six hours away..."

Aggie smiled, and cupped Charlie's face in her hands. "Hey, don't cry, pretty girl. We're always together..." she gave her friend a knowing look.

"...even when we're not," Charlie finished with a sigh.

She smiled as Aggie released her and pulled Zach into a hug. "You take of my girl, Z," she scolded, "I don't care if you're 6'2, I'll find you and kick your ass!"

Zach laughed, lifting Aggie of the ground. "I promise, Pix."

With another quick hug and a chorus of goodbyes, the twins joined their mom in the truck. Charlie turned in her seat to watch out the back window, her gaze on Aggie as she faded into a speck in the distance.

Soon, Kate, Charlie and Zach were cruising down the streets of Coveside in their old pick up, followed closely by Lou and Jimmy in the moving van. Charlie looked bleakly at the familiar surroundings from her seat in the middle (she had lost the rock, paper, scissors fight for the window seat), and bit her lip to stop more tears welling in her eyes.

Zach, sensing his sister's distress, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side. "We wont be far away, Murph," he rumbled against her head, "we can always come back for weekend stays..."

"Your brother's right," Kate smiled, "Once we get settled, we'll pick up a cheap car for you two, and you can come back and visit as often as you like." Charlie nodded, and wiped the single tear that slid down her cheek. "And I wish you wouldn't call her that."

A feeble giggle escaped Charlie's mouth as her brother defended himself. "It's not my fault you gave birth to the epitome of Murphy's Law, ma!"

"Zachary, stop it," their mom chastised, trying (unsuccessfully) to hide her own smile.

They drove in silence until they reached the last set of traffic lights before they would no longer be in Coveside. "Hey, look," Zach said, pointing up at the bridge on the opposite side of the road.

Aggie had made another sign and had strung it up where she knew they would all see it. **_'I love you, my second family. I'm going to miss you._'**

"Oh, Aggie," Kate whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

This time, Charlie didn't bother to stop the tears.

~~..~~


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Haley began, as they sat on the steps of Lucas' front porch, "you're new neighbours are supposed to arrive today, aren't they?"

"Appwrnly," Lucas mumbled, his mouth full of pizza.

Haley laughed and socked him on the shoulder. "Didn't your mom ever teach not to speak with your mouth full?" Lucas laughed, giving her a clear view of his half-eaten lunch. "Oh my god! You're disgusting!" She scolded.

He worked his mouth around the ball of pizza, rubbing the spot where his feisty friend had hit him. "Sorry," he said once his mouth was clear. "But yeah, mom said she heard something about them arriving today. Who knows?"

"I wonder what they'll be like," Haley pondered, picking at her own slice. "Do you think they'll have kids?"

"I don't know. Maybe," he replied.

"Do you think they'll be nice?"

"I don't know, Haley."

"Maybe they have kids our age..."

"I don't know."

"Maybe th-"

"Hales!" Lucas interrupted with a chuckle. "_I. Don't. Know_." Haley grinned and turned her attention back to her lunch. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"I guess," she sighed. "So are you nervous about your first gave with the Ravens?"

Lucas sighed, looking out over the yard, hit eyes squinting against the bright sun. "Kinda. I mean, I'm not nervous about playing- you know I love to play, but I'm a little nervous about who I'm playing with..." He rolled his eyes at the shocked look she sent him. "You know what I mean. There's never a big crowd at the river court, so there's a little extra pressure there. Plus, what if I have a bad game? That kind of thing never matters at the river court, but in the stadium? In front of him? He'd never let me forget it..."

"Luke," Haley began, placing a reassuring hand on his arm, "you just have to forget all about that stuff. Dan doesn't matter. Nathan doesn't matter. All those people waiting for you to fail don't matter! You just need to remember that you play because you love the game. Try to hold on to that..."

Lucas nodded before his attention was drawn to the road just past Haley's shoulder. "Hey Hales, look."

She followed his finger to see an old black pick up make it's way slowly down the street, followed by a moving van. "They're here!" she squealed, clapping her hands. She made to get up, but Lucas grabbed her sleeve, pulling her back down to the step.

"Give them a chance to breathe," he said, and laughed when she pouted.

* * *

"That was 27," Zach noted as they passed a house. ".....33...."

Charlie laughed and pointed further up the road. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, genius, but my guess would be the house with the big SOLD sign on the lawn..."

Zach followed the direction of her finger. "Shut up."

Kate smiled as she pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. The three of them sat there for a moment, staring at the cream house before them. "Well, this is it. What do you think?" She asked, sneaking a glance at her kids.

"Looks nice," the replied in unison. "Jinx."

Zach lightly punched her shoulder, and scrambled out of the cab. "Ow!" he exclaimed as she slapped his back. "Mom, she hit me!"

"He hit me first!" Charlie defended, climbing out after her brother.

"Did not!" he laughed, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

Charlie yelped and started punching his back. "Put me down, you big oaf!"

"Kids!," Lou scolded as he and Jimmy climbed down from the van. "Jesus, you haven't changed since you were ten, you know that? Why don't you go in and have a look around. Get the fight from the good room over and done with."

Zach laughed and placed his sister back on the ground, before slinging an arm around her shoulder and making their way into the house. Their father needn't have worried. Zach took a liking to the room at the rear left hand side, while Charlie preferred the right. They gave a quick tour of the quaint little house before making their way outside, where the adults had started unpacking the moving van.

"This place looks ok," Zach commented, glancing around.

"I guess," Charlie conceded with a small grin. Zach nudged her with his elbow before hoisting himself into the back of the van. "Pass me that box, would you?" she asked, pointing to the side.

"Hi!" called a voice from behind them, and Charlie spun around as Zach's head whipped up. A guy, tall with messy blonde hair, had his hands shoved deep into his jean pockets, as the girl, roughly Charlie's height with a pretty smile, dragged him towards the van. "Hi," the girl said again, giving them a small wave. "You must be the new kids on the block!"

Charlie grinned, and made her way towards them as Zach jumped down from the van. "You could say that. Are you our new neighbours?"

"Oh, he is," the girl said, pointing to her friend, "but I'm not. I love a few blocks away. But I'm here a lot. And if not here, then at the cafe. Not that you know what the cafe is! I'm- I'm just around a lot. And obviously, I tend to babble..." she broke off, making Charlie laugh.

"She's Haley," the blonde finally spoke, "And I'm Lucas."

Charlie took the hand he offered. "Charlie Castle," she smiled. "This is my brother-"

"-Zach," he finished for her, quickly moving forward to shake Haley's hand. "Nice to meet you," he added, moving to Lucas.

Their parents joined them at that moment and Charlie made the necessary introductions.

"Oh, so you're the new boy's gym teacher!" Haley exclaimed, once Lou had explained the reason for their move. She smiled over at Kate. "Any chance you're taking over girl's gym from ? She's a pain in the a-"

"You need a hand unloading?" Lucas cut in, shooting his best friend an exasperated look.

The Castle's laughed as Haley shrugged apologetically. "Only if you're bored enough to follow through on the offer!" Zach replied.

"No problem," Lucas grinned.

With the extra help, they had the van unloaded in record time, and began to unpack the back of the pick up. Lucas noticed the basketball the Zach grabbed, along with his bag. "Hey man, you play?" He asked, pointing to the ball jammed in the crook of Zach's arm.

"Yeah," he replied with a shrug. "I was on the team in Coveside."

"You any good?" Haley asked, lightly teasing.

He grinned down at her. "I'm not bad, I guess."

Charlie rolled her eyes, plucking her own bag from the truck. "Don't let him fool you with his modesty. He's really good, actually." Zach scoffed, smacking her lightly with his duffel.

"There's a good court down by the river," Lucas laughed. "I'm always there playing pick-up with a few guys. You can always come down and check it out."

"Yeah, thanks man," Zach replied with a nod. "Does the school have a team?"

"The Ravens," Haley smiled, hoisting a box onto her hip. "And they're great. A couple of players in particular..." she grinned, bumping her hip against Lucas.

Lucas shook his head. "I've just joined the team," he said, addressing the twins. "Monday will be my first game with the team, actually."

"Nice," Charlie said, making her way towards the house. "Better hope you don't suck!" Lucas laughed and raised his fist in mock anger. She laughed and scooted away, only to catch her toe on a rock and stumble into the bushes beside the porch.

"Oh, crap! You ok?" Lucas asked, struggling to help her up from where she embedded herself. "I'm so sorry!"

Charlie couldn't stop giggling long enough to speak.

"Don't worry about it, Lucas," Zach replied, making his way up the stairs, Haley's expression making him laugh. "It happens to her a lot. You'll get used to it."

* * *

Oh, I hope you like it so far. The next chapter will be up soon. Reviews would be great, let me know what I'm doing right. Or wrong!

Cheers,

Everleigh.

~~~..~~~


End file.
